Alliance Defence Force
The Alliance Defence Force is essentially a small rapid deployment force consisting of ships from the Alliance member navies. It's maintained under the command of the Council of Admirals to respond to any crisis - humanitarian and military. Additional forces can be provided by member system's navies if the Council of Admirals makes an emergency appeal to the Alliance Assembly.Galactic News: The Origin of the Alliance It's abbreviated as ADF.Victoria Wolf VI and Commodore Stone launch Operation Augeas It is active in e.g. Conflict Zones. As demonstrated in Alliance vs Alliance Minor Faction conflicts, each Alliance minor faction maintains control of their part of the Alliance Defence force. List of members Active * Frederick Yamamoto - Admiral of Zaonce's ADF fleetGalNet: New Appointment to Council of Admirals * Hayley Sorokin - Fleet Admiral * Helena Stone - Commodore of the ADF Former * Riri McAllister - Commodore of the ADF. Promoted to Rear Admiral of Lave's Navy and appointed to the Council of Admirals.Support for Aisling Duval - 13 APR 3304 Later stripped of rank and expelled from the Council due to involvement in terrorism. Lore "Militarily, co-operation has been more successful. Each member system contributes a portion of its navy to the Alliance Defence Force – the total contribution being proportional to the system's gross domestic product (GDP). It is led by the Council of Admirals, a six-strong body made up of one leader from each of the largest member navies. The council can act swiftly without government approval, which has proved very effective, and over the years there has been little disagreement between the admirals. Contributed vessels generally bear the decals of their own navy, but have an additional Alliance Defence Force decal applied while they are with the group – so the culture of identity and independence (and rivalries) applies here too."Elite: Dangerous Newsletter #22 http://us2.campaign-archive1.com/?u=dcbf6b86b4b0c7d1c21b73b1e&id=f72c0f91b2 "Barring the small Alliance Defence Force for defending key components of the Alliance Navy to compare with the other major powers. Instead a headquarters organisation exists staffed by the Council of Admirals and their staff. The Alliance Defence Force is essentially a small rapid deployment force made up of ships from the member navies, and is maintained under the command of the Council of Admirals to respond to any crisis - humanitarian and military. In an emergency additional forces would be provided by member navies if the Council of Admirals makes an emergency appeal to the Assembly."Tourist Beacon 114 Ships For years, the Alliance Defence Force did not have a ship manufacturer as a dedicated supplier, and its member navies used the same ships available to civilian pilots. In December 3303, the Alliance contracted Lakon Spaceways to produce the Type-10 Defender after it was determined that the ADF needed a heavy weapons platform in short order to bolster its defenses against the Thargoids.Galactic News: Lakon Announces New Ship Further collaboration with Lakon in 3304 produced three Alliance-specific ship models: the Alliance ChieftainGalactic News: Lakon releases Alliance Chieftain and its two variants, the Alliance ChallengerFrontier Forums: Elite Dangerous: Beyond - Chapter Two Release Date and Alliance Crusader.GalNet: Lakon Releases Alliance Crusader Ranks The Alliance Defence Force does not have an auxiliary organization for independent pilots to join, and therefore it is not possible to obtain any rank as with the Federal Navy and Imperial Navy. References Category:Alliance Category:Guides Category:Security forces